


Розарий на костях

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: During Canon, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Вырасти шипастой розой на моих костях. Вырасти из боли, страдания, ярости и ненависти. Вырасти розой, что пропитана моей кровью. Вырасти с шипами, что истекают ядом. Вырасти любовью средь могил. |сборник разнопейрингового





	1. — о мостах, безднах и хрупком

**Author's Note:**

> шапка несёт в себе лишь базу жанров. в примечаниях перед каждым драбблом будет отдельное предупреждение обо всём том, что может прийтись не по вкусу.

_пейринг: линдо/рицке_   
_предупреждение: инцест _

Линдо кажется, что он бьётся о каменную стену и разбивает о неё в кровь кулаки. Челюсть сводит от крика, что из груди – нет, из самой души – рвётся. Он пытается до Рицке дотянуться, ухватиться за неё – и в самый последний момент что-то отталкивает, отбрасывает назад. 

Собственное бессилие убивает. Линдо царапает ногтями эту каменную стену и воет, воет раненным зверем, пытаясь до Рицке достучаться. А она словно бы ускользает – всё дальше, всё быстрее становится маленькой фигуркой вдалеке. Всё больше, всё прочнее увязает в липких сетях демонов. 

И Линдо. Не может. Её спасти. 

Он сестре улыбается. Он её окропляет святой водой. Он бросается за ней в пекло. Он открыто заявляет, что никому её не отдаст. 

И. Он. Её. Упускает. 

Линдо впивается пальцами в плечи Рицке, встряхивает её, будто в надежде привести в себя. Линдо вглядывается в её глаза – и в грудине колет, жжёт, болит. Линдо и Рицке разделяет всего пару дюймов – и всё равно он не дотягивается. Всё равно продолжает кричать через бездну, разрастающуюся между ними. 

– Я люблю тебя, Рицке. 

Слова, пылающие на языке. Горячие, тягучие слова. 

– Я люблю тебя больше кого-либо. 

Отчаяние комом застревает в горле. Свербит в переносице. Линдо вглядывается в трепетание ресниц девушки – и пропадает. Рицке – она родная. Самая близкая. Самая дорогая. 

Рицке это та, кто сердце заставляет не останавливаться. Та, кто согревает кровь в жилах. Та, для кого Линдо ещё дышит. 

Он её лицо в собственные ладони заключает. Вынуждает. Смотреть. На. Него. Впервые ощущает, что через пропасть перекинут мост. Что если он протянет руку – дотянется. Что он сможет к сестре прикоснуться. А затем дёрнуть к себе. Прижать до хруста в костях. И не отпускать. 

Ни.  
Ког.  
Да. 

– Линдо… – Рицке такая маленькая. Такая беззащитная. Его куколка-сестрёнка. Линдо губами утыкается ей в лоб, чувствует жар. Живой. Обжигающий. Жар. 

Он пропускает короткие пряди сквозь пальцы. Рицке – _его Рицке_ – пахнет точно как в детстве. Сухими сладковатыми травами. Цветами. И такая же ломкая. Осыпающаяся, если подуть. 

Линдо задыхается, захлёбывается в робком восторге. 

Когда.  
Он.   
Наконец.   
Дотягивается.  
До.  
Неё. 

Когда девушка обнимает его. Обхватывает своими _нереально_ тонкими руками. И всхлипывает, выдыхая щекотно ему прямо в ключицы.

Линдо _впервые_ чувствует, что _по-настоящему_ дотрагивается до Рицке. Что _впервые_ она не ускользает сквозь пальцы.


	2. — о произведениях искусства, противоречивости и восхитительном

_пейринг: шики/азуна_

Девочки вроде Рицке – слабые, беззащитные, податливые, которые легко ломаются – приводят Шики в настоящий восторг. Такие девочки заставляют его обхватывать себя руками за плечи и почти что стонать – хрупкие, те, чьей болью и страданиями можно упиваться, возбуждают. Но вот девочки вроде Азуны гораздо интереснее, вкуснее. Такие девочки, у которых острые зубы, которые дерутся, пока кости не искрошатся, вызывают у Шики волнительные мурашки по позвоночнику. 

От девочек вроде Азуны у него кровь в венах бурлит. 

Шики нависает над ней, упирается коленом ей в грудную клетку – девушка распластана на полу, измазана собственной кровью. А в глазах у неё яростное пламя ненависти. 

Это сводит с ума. 

Шики очерчивает указательным пальцем контур губ Азуны – изящный изгиб, правильная форма. Он подхватывает алую каплю крови и окрашивает ею губы девушки – красиво, красиво до чёртиков, красиво до полного безумия. Шики тянет губы в улыбке. Дышит быстро. Сбито. Глубоко. 

Его тонкие пальцы сжимаются вокруг её шеи – и биение живоносной жилки ускоряется. Глаза Азуны расширяются, и страх, наполняющий их стремительно, превращает радужку в гранёный сверкающий изумруд. Шики смотрит на то, как чёрные истрёпано-рваные перья опускаются на её выстиранную меловой бледностью кожу и сдавленно, кашляюще смеётся; смех булькает у него в горло, щекочет нос, будто пузырьки шампанского. 

Азуна красива, лежащая среди мраморных осколков. 

– Ты потрясающая, Азуна Кузуха, – хохочет Шики, запрокидывая голову, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. 

Её недоумение опьяняет и веселит ещё больше. Он её отпускает – просто встаёт, в волнении переплетая пальцы, сладко жмурясь. 

– Ты потрясающая, Азуна Кузуха, – повторяет, пробуя её имя на вкус. Исследуя каждую нотку терпкого бутона, точно Азуна – дорогой сорт вина. Девушка смотрит непонимающе. Словно на сумасшедшего. 

В следующий раз они встречаются в школьном саду – Шики с улыбкой смотрит на то, как шпиц вгрызается мелкими острыми зубами ему в ладонь. Азуна колеблется – её сомнения разливаются сводящим с ума запахом по воздуху. Он смотрит на неё с лёгкой, призрачной полуулыбкой, смотрит янтарными глазами как-то по-доброму, смотрит тепло, восхищённо. 

– Ты мазохист что ли? – она спрашивает отрывисто, сводя брови в нескрываемом на саму себя, должно быть, раздражении. Азуна знает, что подобных ему уничтожать должна и не более; знает и всё равно с ним заговаривает, потому что нетипично для демонов быть жестокими и в то же время добрыми.

Азуне… Интересно становится?

– У него очень острые зубы, – невпопад замечает Шики; шпиц отбрасывается в кусты одним взмахом руки, а по бледной коже начинает струиться кровь – зубы у него действительно острые. – Азуна, ты знаешь, что боль прекрасна? Что боль – это совершенство? – он проводит языком по пальцу, слизывает кровь, и в изломе его бровей выдаётся наслаждение. – Представляешь, как совершенна с болью будешь ты? 

Шики оказывается рядом и стискивает девушку в объятиях; в объятиях, от которых кости её, кажется, начинают хрустеть. Шики вдыхает жадно запах Азуны – сильная девочка пахнет орехами, пахнет странным смешением горького и сладкого. 

– А ну отпусти! – её рывок из кольца его рук слабый, такой беспомощный, что Шики откровенно дуреет. Ощущение Азуны в своих руках – восхитительное. Девочка, у которой вместо позвоночника стальной прут, на деле лёгкая, хрупкая и худенькая до чёртиков. 

Шики думает, что сломать её будет легче простого. 

Шики думает, что повременит немного, что пустит трещины в её стальных костях позже. 

Азуна заставляет его трепетать, когда сила экзорциста вырывается из неё и плещет через край. Шики у неё за спиной – демон за левым плечом – опускает ладони на плечи, давит на них свинцовой тяжестью и шепчет свистяще девушке на ухо: 

– Потрясающе, потрясающе, потрясающе, Азуна Кузуха. Ты потрясающая.

У него дрожь застывает в переплетении мышц. Азуна покрыта крепкой, непробиваемой скорлупой верности Рицке и ненависти к демонам. Девушка начинает сомневаться в прочности своей скорлупы, потому Шики странный, неподходящий под стандарт её оценки. Он демон, но демон странный, любящий упиваться болью и при этом поглаживающий её по голове, как котёнка, мурлыкающий ей на ухо, что Азуна самая прекрасная, самая восхитительная и невероятная. 

Странный демон, что улыбается, сидя с ней на скамейке в школьном саду, и заботливо просит не отвлекаться от еды, потому что питаться необходимо правильно. 

Девочки вроде Рицке, которые под давлением с треском надламываются, кажутся Шики пресными. Девочки вроде Азуны, которые при поцелуе кусаются, рычат и отбиваются, ему больше по вкусу – такие оставляют шрамы на его руках, западают в его душу глубоко и цепляются крючьями, не отпуская. 

– Азуна Кузуха, когда ты умрёшь, я обязательно заберу тебя с собою, – обещает искусительно Шики, проводя губами по щеке девушки; она упирается ладонями ему в грудь и пытается отвернуться, однако не возражает ничего. 

Шики ухмыляется – девочки вроде Азуны чертовски привлекательны, если бы его попросили сказать честно. 


	3. — о схожестях, духе соперничества и фотоснимках ЕК5Ъ

_пейринг: азуна/линдо_

У них из общего сила экзорциста, груз ответственности и бесконечно сильная любовь к Рицке. Азуна сосредоточенно кивает на инструкции Линдо; она уже не маленькая, сама знает, как подругу нужно оберегать. Линдо на всякий случай следует за сестрой по пятам; не хочется оставлять её на хилую защиту одной лишь Азуны.

— Я сама прекрасно справлюсь, — девушка раздражённо перекрещивает руки на груди. Линдо сводит брови.

— Я несу за Рицке ответственность, так что должен быть уверен, что всё будет в порядке, — его голос твёрд, аргументы сухи и явно не терпят возражений. Азуна злится, закипает и клокочет недовольством.

Линдо раздражает Азуну, потому что она знает — он действительно сильнее, он о Рицке действительно лучше позаботиться.

У них к списку общего прибавляются школьные будни и совместные домашние занятия; Рицке и Азуну ставят в пару для подготовки реферата, и Линдо, как брат Рицке, идёт в комплекте. Девушки разговаривают, рассуждают и смеются, прямо как в старые добрые времена; юноша спину Азуны сверлит взглядом, и улыбка её из искренней превращается в натянутую.

«Отвали» — шепчет одними губами.

«И не подумаю» — читает по его губам.

Подобный обмен любезностями становится для них фактически ежедневной рутиной наравне со стараниями отогнать от девушки демонов; они с каждым днём всё настырнее становятся.

Азуна в комнате Рицке остаётся, пока та выходит за ноутбуком, что оставила в комнате брата — Линдо задерживается в церкви, что не может не радовать, — и девушка в ожидании по комнате подруги ходит, бегло рассматривает вещи, приятные девичьи мелочи, по полкам расставленные. И вдруг взгляд цепляется за фотографию — на ней они совсем маленькие; Рицке собирает паззл, а Линдо сидит на диване с толстенной книгой, рядом Азуна себя видит — мальчик на фото смотрит на неё маленькую и что-то в книге показывает.

Вспоминается Азуне, как в детстве в Линдо была влюблена; девушка фыркает насмешливо и отворачивается, а лицу жарко, пусть даже она и не умеет краснеть.

Азуна в очередной раз выслушивает выговор от Линдо — один из демонов увёл Рицке прямо у неё из-под носа. Девушка дёргает нервно рукав школьного пиджака, смотрит в пол и, кажется, вот-вот просверлит в нём дыру. «Должна была, должна была, должна была» — юноша в который раз это твердит, словосочетание наполняет голову Азуны до отказа и вот-вот разорвёт изнутри.

— Хватит! — кричит она, закрывая уши. — Хватит! — кричит, хватая Линдо за грудки и приближая своё лицо к его; Азуна видит, как расширяются его глаза и наполняются непониманием. — Должна, должна, должна… Хватит, прекрати! Надоело, что ты вычитываешь меня, подобно маленькому ребёнку! Я знаю, что должна делать, я знаю, что допустила промах, я всё это знаю! Хватит меня отчитывать, я сама себя презираю за то, что не смогла за Рицке уследить, — у девушки взгляд туманится, и в какой-то момент она даже абсурдно думает, что стремительно теряет зрение, и только когда что-то горячее и мокрое ощущается на щеках, понимает, что плачет. — Хватит, Линдо, пожалуйста, — прибавляет совсем уже тихо, поникая, — вспышка ярости прошла. Девушка утыкается носом ему в грудь, а руки падают плетьми.

Юноша приобнимает её рыдающую, и извиняется коряво, точно неумело.

В список общего вписывается неуверенность: Азуна чувствует себя недостаточно сильной, Линдо — недостаточно правым.

— Я встречу вас после школы, — сообщает он. Девушка согласно кивает. Прошло три дня, и между ними понимание и командная работа.

— Завтра экскурсия, я с Рицке глаз не спущу, — обещает Азуна. Линдо улыбается одобрительно. Проходит ещё неделя, а они по-прежнему не пререкаются.

Азуне всё чаще на глаза попадаются детские фотографии, где почему-то она всегда держится как можно ближе к Линдо, в то время как Рицке где-то в стороне с живым интересом карабкается на дерево, ловит гусеницу или плетёт венок. Азуна одним из вечеров сдаётся — вытаскивает старый запыленный фотоальбом и перебирает снимки. В них находится Линдо, много Линдо, можно, наверное, всю историю его жизни проследить по этим фотографиям. Девушка перебирает каждый, и подушечки пальцев словно стираются, так их оказывается много: Линдо, Линдо, Линдо… Азуна выучивает каждую его чёрточку по одним лишь снимкам, ведь в настоящем общении избегает ему в лицо смотреть.

— Я хочу научиться большему, хочу стать более сильным экзорцистом, — девушка смотрит прямо и решительно, хмуря сосредоточенно тонкие брови; Линдо соглашается, пусть и с удивлением.

Каждая тренировка звенит напряжением — Азуна юноше уступать не собирается, а он её не щадит. Атака за атакой, и девушка отбивается изо всех сил, не успевая даже перевести дыхание или вытереть пот со лба. Ей, несмотря на усталость, тренировка нравится, и улыбка время от времени возникает на губах. А затем девушка замечает — случайно, краем зрения, — что Линдо тоже улыбается.

И сердце ударяется о рёбра чуть сильнее, чем обычно.

— Спасибо, — девушка проводит платком по лицу, оправляет закатанные рубашки и надевает вновь пиджак. Она привстаёт на цыпочки и быстро целует юношу в щёку, а затем торопливо покидает спортивный зал, в котором они занимались.

Вечером, сидя укрывшись пледом на постели, Азуна вставляет фото Линдо в рамку, купленную по дороге домой, и думает, что тепло к юноше осталось с ней с детства.  
Они заканчивают реферат ровно за день до сдачи — Рицке воодушевлённо предлагает в честь этого устроить небольшое торжество с чаем и пирожными, и Азуна с Линдо соглашаются; демоны к девушке уже неделю как не приближались, успеваемость её не упала ни на одну сотую балла, и оба испытывают удовлетворение и облегчение, что с задачей справляются.

Чай заканчивается ближе к одиннадцати, а пирожных ещё полкоробки; Рицке зевает, смущённо прикрывая ладонью рот, и предлагает Азуне переночевать у них — улицы заполнены опасной темнотой, и даже фонари не успокаивают. Девушка отнекивается, однако ответ заранее известен; Рицке оставляет для подруги чистое постельное белье и уходит в свою комнату.

Линдо берёт новое пирожное и разом съедает его; Азуна бормочет что-то вроде: «Обжора».

— Могу себе позволить, — посмеивается юноша, и собеседница замирает, с недоверием глядя на него. Он впервые смеётся при ней с тех пор, как вернулся. — А вот ты растолстеешь, если будешь их лопать на ночь.

— Грубиян, — возмущается девушка и упрямо берет сладость. Съесть её столь же ловко у Азуны не выходит; крем маленьким мазком оказывается на кончике носа и губах.

Девушка замирает — ледяные кончики пальцев Линдо касаются её подбородка, а его губы накрывают её, целуя.

Теперь у них из общего ещё и белковый крем на губах.


	4. — о разновидностях комнат, исповедях и красных розах

_пейринг: рем/линдо_

Демон губами касается плеча Линдо, ведёт приоткрытым ртом к шее и влажно целует, рукой зарываясь в кроваво-алые волосы и перебирая жёсткие пряди, точно песок сквозь пальцы. Линдо прикрывает глаза и горбится, зажимая ладони между коленями. В голове пульсирует столько мыслей, что они способны раскроить голову по дуге своим количеством, а если вдумываться в качество, то и вовсе можно разлететься молекулами из-за внутречерепного взрыва.

_Господь мой, простишь ли мой грех, простишь ли греховную связь мою с сыном дьявола?_

Простынь тонкая, вышитая алыми и зелёными нитками в узоре роз, сползает с бедёр Рема, когда он привстаёт и пропускает свои руки под руками молодого экзорциста, прижимаясь к нему со спины, целуя сзади в шею, у линии роста волос. Комната гротескно-роскошная, пугающая своей просторностью, и Линдо, бывая здесь с каждым месяцем всё чаще, до сих не привыкает, до сих пор покрывается мурашками, ощущая себя чересчур обнажённым в этом огромном пространстве.

Домашние комнаты — защищающе-уютные, небольшие и согревающими мелочами заставленные. Домашние комнаты _дышат_ , домашние комнаты _живые_ , а стены у обиталища демона ледяные, такие равнодушные, что к горлу подступает липкая тошнота. Рем целует молодого человека между лопатками — губы у него мягкие, почти по-девичьи нежные, и это тоже напрягает — скорее всего потому, что поцелуи этих губ приносят удовольствие, от которого в груди зарождается поистине кошачье мурлыканье. Линдо теряет взгляд в стерильно-чистом полотне этих каменных стен, на которых голая пустота: ни фотографий, ни плакатов, обычных для комнаты шестнадцатилетнего молодого человека. Даже вызывающие своей пафосностью картины в тяжёлых позолоченных были бы к месту. Придавали бы комнате человечности, _нормальности_.

— Здесь чересчур пусто, — срывается неосознанно с губ; шуршание постельного белья стихает, даже дыхание Рема замирает. И Линдо становится жутко, словно за спиной у него оскаливший клыки зверь. Он не имеет здесь прав. Он может говорить лишь тогда, когда того хочется демону, а тот не желает слышать слова. Позволительно подавать голос лишь стонами, вскриками — кажется, Рем в них прочитывает куда больше, чем во всех существующих вариациях фраз.

_Господь мой, простишь ли мой грех, моё послушание сыну дьявола?_

— Не нравится — наполни, — Линдо не видит, но знает, что собеседник плечами пожимает безразлично. От такого предложения — _позволения_ — кожа становится гусиной и пробирает холодок, вынуждающий передёрнуться. Ответа никакого не находится, а пальцы демона искушающе скользят от плечей юноши вниз, смыкаясь вокруг запястий; чувствительных ушей касается горячий шершавый язык, обводя изгибы хрящиков, прихватывая и посасывая мочку, и Линдо шумно выдыхает. Его утягивают обратно, в объятия скользкого шёлка и искусных рук, которые заставляют трепетать и гореть каждый дюйм тела, и заставляют вновь изгибаться, цепляться за что попало, ощущать натяжение каждой мышцы, которую сводит восхитительной судорогой.

Они сошлись так естественно, что и сами не поняли, как. Просто Рему захотелось завладеть красивым телом молодого экзорциста, а затем поглотить и душу его, а Линдо… Линдо слишком юн, слишком податлив, _слишком неискушён_ , чтобы не окунуться в омут нефритовых глаз, которые жаждут его, не склониться под увлекательными речами, льющимися как мёд и заполняющими все шрамы. Слишком юн, слишком податлив, слишком неискушён, чтобы не потянуться за тем, кто _хочет_ обласкать мальчишку с болезненной влюблённостью.

Молитвы истёрли в сплошную мозоль язык, когда молодой человек переступил порог спальни, где пахло розами и пороком.

Сладко.  
Пряно.  
Соблазнительно.  
Жарко.

В одну из встреч (происходят они, как правило, на выходных или в середине недели) Линдо приносит с собой фотографию, где за кристально-чистым стеклом изображены они с Рицке, улыбающиеся, дурачащиеся на фоне цветущей сакуры. Выглядит на прикроватной тумбочке из, наверняка, дорогого дерева, всё ещё неуместно. Как нелепая и совершенна дурацкая деталь, забытая гостем, чей характер _разительно_ отличается от хозяйского.

— Мило, — звучит над самым ухом, и чужие губы мимолётным поцелуем прижимаются к щеке Линдо — у него в груди от этого жеста внезапно ёкает, потому что это нежно. Неправильно нежно — Рем же демон, демон, _д е м о н_. Они не бывают ласковыми. Ласка — признак привязанности; молодой экзорцист молча наблюдает, как Рем расстёгивает рубашку, пуговицу за пуговицей ловко освобождая из петелек, а затем _сам_ тянется к нему. Впервые. Впервые Линдо обхватывает демона за талию, прижимаясь к нему со спины, утыкаясь в изгиб фактически родной шеи.

— Почему ты разрешил мне наполнить твою комнату?

— А почему ты наконец произнёс вслух, что она пуста?

— Потому что я хочу проводить в ней всё больше времени. Потому что я хочу здесь остаться.

Камень с души падает с грохотом, а верёвки, раньше привязывающие его плотно, повисают бесполезно, а искривлённые им рёбра расправляются вмиг, позволяя Линдо наконец-то сделать вдох. И искренне улыбнуться.

_Господь мой, простишь ли мой грех, мою греховную и такую чистую любовь к сыну дьявола?_


End file.
